


Who Thought That Giving Tom and Tord a Child was a Good Idea?

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And Emilia, F/F, I made fan children, M/M, These two will kill me, all of them are adorable, are you proud of me mom?, i love Kari btw, ive gone too deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom and Tord finally have their little baby girl. They aren't the best at raising her, but they're good parents!





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Tori exclaimed as she held the crying newborn out towards Tom. "She's not hungry, so figure out what's wrong with your daughter!" She snapped. Gulping at the Norwegian's tone, Tom did as he was told.

"Um, there, there?" Tom tried as he grabbed his daughter and held her to his chest. The baby just continued to scream. "Um... it's okay sweetie, Daddy's got you," he said as he bounced up and down softly. This got the baby's attention, as she started to quiet down.

"Is she okay?" Tord asked as he entered the room, Tamara right behind him with her two day old son on her shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes.

"She's fine, now I wanna hold my little solider," she said. Tamara smiled and handed her child over to her wife. The infant opened his black eyes and looked up at his mom curiously.

"So, now that they've both been born, shouldn't we name them?" Tamara said as she sat down next to her wife. Tord nodded as he walked over to Tom and looked down at his daughter.

"I mean, we have a name picked out for ours," Tori said as her infant closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his mom's chest.

"We do too," Tom said as his newborn closed her eyes as well. "We were thinking Kari. Kari Tori Ridge-Berg." Tord nodded and wrapped an arm around Tom before he looked down at the newly named Kari. Tori snorted.

"You guys had the same idea, didn't you?" She said as she looked up at her male counterpart. "Meet Alexander Thomas Berg-Ridge," she said. Tom grinned.

"Kari and Alexander," he said as he gently kissed his daughter's forehead. "You think they'll be friends?" Tord snickered.

"They're siblings, my elskede," he said. "They're gonna act like siblings would!" Tom nodded right before Tori yawned.

"Whatever happens, happens. Now leave. I'm exhausted and you need to get your daughter home," she said. Tom nodded.

"Okay," he said as he started towards the mirror. "We'll see you guys at some point," he said as Tord stepped through the mirror, Tom following close behind with Kari clutched tightly to his chest.

"Oh hey, you're back!" Matt exclaimed as they stepped out of the mirror. "THEY'RE BACK!" He suddenly yelled, the loud noise causing Kari to start awake.

"Shit," Tom cursed as Kari's bottom lip trembled. "Please don't-" Kari cut her daddy off as she started wailing. "Cry," Tom finished as he shot a glare at Matt.

"Wait, is that...." Matt trailed off, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Edd had apparently realized what the crying meant, as he shot into the kitchen like a bullet.

"Shh.... Daddy's got you," Tom whispered as he carefully bounced Kari up and down. It took a few minutes for the crying to stop, but once it did, Tom looked over at his friends.

"Guys, meet Kari," he said as he walked over to them. Tord was beaming as Tom showed their friends their daughter.

"She's so tiny..." Edd whispered as he looked at her, lightly running a finger over Kari's cheek.

"I want one," Matt declared as he looked down at his niece. "Edd, let's have a baby." To his credit, Edd didn't yell anything. He just kinda sputtered and looked over at Matt.

"Wh-what?!" Edd exclaimed, somehow managing to keep his voice soft. Tord chuckled.

"Well, looks like you two need to sit and talk about some things," he said as he walked past the two. "We're going to take our little princess to our room," he said as he looked over at his family. Tom nodded.

"Y-yeah, okay," Edd said as he waved the two off. Tom grinned as he started towards their room.

"She's so precious..." Tord whispered once they were in their room. Tom hummed in agreement as he sat down on their bed.

"She has your eyes," Tom said as he gently traced Kari's cheek with his finger. Tord just smiled.

"We're parents now," he said softly as Kari slowly fell back asleep. Tord put his arm around Tom and pulled him close as Tom rested his head on Tord's shoulder.

"Yeah, we are..." Tom said quietly as the room fell into a comfortable silence. The pair stayed like that for a while, not really knowing what to say as their daughter started snoring softly.

"So, how old do you think she needs to be before I get her a gun?" Tord asked after a few minutes. Tom groaned.

"You are not making our daughter a communist."

"But-"

"Tord. She's not going to become a communist. I will divorce you if you even try it."


	2. Monster DNA is apparently hereditary

"Tord, I'm going to murder you when you get back," Tom vowed as he continued to bounce Kari gently in an attempt to get her to stop crying. Tord had left early in the morning to take care of some communist bullshit with Paul and Patryk, and Edd and Matt were in the mirror world bonding with their counterparts.

"Please stop crying," Tom begged as he started towards the living room. Kari had been crying for about two hours now, and Tom had tried everything. Nothing was working.

"Please sweetie, daddy's going to go deaf at this rate," he said as he stood in front of the TV. As he stared at the black screen, an idea popped into his head. "You wanna watch something?" He asked as he half shifted, giving a small grunt of pain as his tail emerged from his spine.

"I'm sure there's something stupid on TV..." Tom said as he wrapped his tail around the remote and turned the TV on. As he started flipping through channels, he suddenly realized that Kari had stopped crying.

"Oh boy..." he muttered as he looked down, worried that Kari would be looking up at him in terror. Instead, he saw that his daughter was grinning as she looked up at his horns.

"You like this?" He asked as he left the TV on some random cartoon. Kari gurgled happily as Tom sat down on the ground and lay her on her back. The six month old rolled onto her stomach almost immediately, her eyes focused on Tom's tail as she started to slither over to it.

"Cool, huh?" Tom said as he moved his tail into her reach. Kari giggled as she grabbed it with her chubby hands, completely enraptured by the new texture. And then she shoved it in her mouth.

"Wait, I don't think that's-" Tom cut himself off as Kari bit down on it, her little face scrunching up. "Oh boy." Spitting the tail out, Kari looked up at Tom. "Yeah, chewing on it isn't the best of ideas," he said as he gently pulled his tail away. Kari frowned, her lip trembling.

"Shit, um... rawr? I'm a monster?" Tom tried as he raised his arms above his head and tried to mimic what Matt had done the day he became a monster. Apparently it worked, as Kari switched from being about to cry to giggling. Sighing in relief, Tom growled playfully.

"Grr! I'm a big scary monster who eats adorable little babies for breakfast!" He growled as he bared his teeth and looked down at Kari. Kari rolled over on her back and clapped her little hands together, giggling.

"Rawr! I'm gonna eat...." Tom trailed off as he watched his daughter change. He watched as the sclera of her eyes turned red, her skin darkening into an almost charcoal grey color. When she opened her mouth, Tom saw that her teeth had sharpened ever so slightly, and he could see the beginnings of horns appearing on her head. Looking at her hands, Tom saw itty-bitty claws where her fingernails should have been.

"Does that mean you have a tail?" Tom asked as he picked her up and patted the bottom her diaper, the small, wiggling thing in it confirming his suspicions. "It seems like this is the farthest you can go, thank god," he mumbled as he put Kari back down and grabbed his phone. He snapped a picture before he brought his tail back over to her.

He spent the next few hours entertaining Kari, sighing in relief when she finally changed back. By the time Tord had gotten back, Tom had fallen asleep on the couch, Kari on his chest.

"You have fun while I was out?" Tord asked as he nudged Tom awake and picked up Kari. Tom didn't respond. All he did was grab his phone and pull the picture up.

"Tord. It's apparently genetic," he said as he showed the picture to Tord. Tord blinked.

"Well, she's yours when she starts throwing tantrums."


	3. Tom is the best dad

"You ready?" Tom asked as he looked down at his daughter. Kari nodded happily as she got on all fours, her little tail waving excitedly. "Okay, first you do this," he said as he got on all fours and started creeping forwards. 

"Like this?" Kari asked as she copied her daddy's movements. Tom nodded. Growling softly, she leapt at Tom clumsily, her little wings buzzing. She landed square on his tail. Tom laughed. 

"Aren't you a little hunter!" He exclaimed as Kari sat up happily. "Now, time for me to tell you how to sneak up on them!" He said, only pausing when Edd walked in, Annie in his arms. Looking down at the pair, he froze. 

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" He asked. Tom grinned. 

"Kari, tell him what we're doing," he said as he sat back. Tail wagging happily, Kari looked up at Edd. 

"Daddy's teaching me how to hunt co-com..." She trailed off as her face scrunched up in an attempt to remember what Tom had told her. "Comminists!" She exclaimed eventually, a large smile on her face. Edd groaned. 

"Seriously Tom?" He asked. Tom nodded. 

"They're never too early," he said as the door opened. 

"We're back!" Tord exclaimed as he walked in. Kari gasped. 

"Is dada one of the comminists?" She asked Tom quietly. Tom nodded. "Should I get him?" Tom nodded again and stood up. 

"Took you long enough," he said as he walked over to Tord and pulled him onto the floor. "Edd claimed the couch while you were gone." Kari grinned as she crept closer, her little tail wagging. 

"Well, we did claim the couch when Kari was Annie's age, so I can't exactly complain," Tord said with a shrug. "Speaking of, where's my little princess?" He asked. Kari giggled from behind him. Tom grabbed Tord's hand and softly shook his head. 

"I don't know," Tom said as Kari stopped moving forward. Tord frowned, his eyes sparkling in amusement. 

"Hm.... I wonder where- ACK!" Tord was cut off as fifty pounds of mostly shifted five year old landed on his back, causing him to fall forward. Tom laughed as Kari sat up. 

"I got the comminist daddy!" She exclaimed as she went back to being half shifted. Tord groaned. 

"Heh, yeah you did!" Tom exclaimed as he picked his daughter up off his husband. Tord sat up and glared at Tom

"Jed jævla hater deg." Tom laughed. 

"Nah, you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM?!


End file.
